Infinite's Families
"My families, my brothers and sister: Born from our father; The Ancient Chaos the original Infinite, but driven into mad and chaos, since before I was born. I, Da'at, the youngest of my family who save the wrath from my father demise power, yet I was spare and save my brothers and sister. My family have bare the true nation - a powerful nation that only my family known about. Today that all my family have the ranks of Infinite, the symbol and our family name. The mark of Infinite." - Da'at wrote down in his own chronicle words. The Infinite Familiy are the true nation of all the Omni, Highest, Strongest, and Unstoppable and above Great Power. There are only 9 Infinite Rulers in all the universe, the true creator of them all. Who created infinite planets, stars, suns, life and death and above all infinite of time and space thought out for century. Infinite is the symbols with sideway 8 to form the powerful infinite- the strongest of them all. The Omni is also a title but Infinite is thier true nation to them all. The rank and family to those who are born with the mark of Infinite telling to all universe that The Infinite Families are one of the hardest and unstoppable nation. The story: The legend say that Anicent Chaos is the first Infinite Omni-King, yet he create thousands and millions nation across all over the universe and galaxies as well. Anicent Chaos dislike having his own childern, yet he did create the first child, Batala. Yet he fear that Batala will step up and reclaim the throne for himself, yet he swallow his own childern including those who come after him, yet there is one. The youngest of them all, Da'at who was spare and learn the true nation from his father plan to swallow all his own childern, yet Da'at escape since he was little, until much older later, he got old and manage to rescue his brothers and sister from the stomach of his father cruel demise. Yet he rescue them all, from the pit of Ancient Chaos. Once he save his brothers and sister. They fought against thier own fatehr and seal him for good. Knowing that thier father is cruel and demise his own creation for good. But it's a story, a legend or wise tale from yet the Grand Priest said to his own childern about the Tale of Ancient Chaos and his Son. Families The Parents: There are only three Infinite Rulers, also known as Premodical Gods, the highest and dangerous of them all. They are the balance of the light, the dark and the balance to form a powerful cosmos in all existence. But there is another title called Seraphim Premodical Gods. They are the all-powerful gods that's beyond thier childern and nephews and nieces. But the legend say that a fusion is all powerful and strongest to take them down. The Fusion of Infinite. Ancient Chaos The father of all Infinite Childern. He is the all mighty strongest of them all. His power is unlimited yet he fear that one day that his childern will stand in his way, so he swallow them all. All but one child, Da'at who survive by his wife. Ancient Chaos knew that one of them will live, but he fear that the youngest will outwit him. Yet the Ancient Chaos is the father to all his childern. Ananke The mother of all Infinite Childern. She have the heavy resemble of Rhea of Greece. Ananke love her Childern yet her husband swallow them all, yet she manage to save one, the youngest of them all. Ananke is use the power of love of all her Childern yet she hate her husband and witness his cruel event. The legend say that she's scarifice her power, but the story was wrong only Infinite Omni-King knows the true event. Yet the legend of Ananke is nothing more than a myth. Hyperion He is the heavenly light of the titan, and uncle to all Ananke Childern. He is the Surpume light of all universe to shine as bright of the enitre sun. Hyperion watch and horror to see that his brother swallow the Childern, when he learn about the youngest live. He argue the brother about what he have done. But he know that Ancient Chaos will outwit against his own childern. childern There are only 9 of them who have the power of Infinite, yet one of them got family of thier own. Each of them got the rank of Infinite or not. Batala Batala is the oldest and strongest of all Familiy. He was the first born child from Ancient Chaos. Yet he was seal in the stomach before Da'at rescue him. Batala power is unlimited and very unstoppable with the power of infinite rank. He is all-powerful deity in the universe yet his power is about creation and yet power as well. Batala is really the oldest of the Familiy, yet he decide to pass down to his youngest brother, the true nation of all Infinite. Childern •Grand Priest •Shukumei •Akari Grand-kids •Angels (Whis, Vados, Kron, Cus and many more as well.) •Dante Grim Reaper Grim Reaper is the second child of Ancient Chaos, yet he too was shallow as well, when Da'at rescue him. Grim Reaper is the ultimate death and one of the Infinite Omni-King, knowing he rule both underworld and death as well. Grim Reaper control the death, control of all dark matter from within the universe itself, yet he control them as well. Grim Reaper power is Infinite, yet he is very dangerous to all under dwell as well. Childern •Erebus Grandkids •Shadow Tempus Tempus is thrid born child, before his father shallow and rescue. He is the master of all Time and Space. He know everything from the Past, Present and Future with his All-See Everything. He too have the mark of Infinite that his power can alter thought time and space. He have no childern, and no grandkids, as well. Knowing his jobs is too make sure that all Time and Sapce are in perfect clear and in correct order of the timeline issue, including those who messing with the time barrier. Gaia Gaia is fourth and only daughter from the Ancient Chaos and yet she too was shallow and rescue. She also the Everlasting Mother Earth and Planet. Gaia's power is too make sure that all life of the planet is treated as equal so that the balance must've never unbalance and lose the focus on the nation. Gaia power is blessing and understandable the way of nature. Yet Gaia is the only daughter of the family. Children •Kronos Blueberi (Reincanation) Grand-kids •Hades •Posidoen •Hera •Zeus Prime Prime is the fifth child of Ancient Chaos, yet he too was shallow and rescue from Da'at. Prime mark is too make sure the power of understandable and one of the highest authority in all the universe in fact all of them as well. He is also an education words to speak who make a better judgement than anyone else. Prime's job is too make sure that no one would never make a wrong authorities. Children •Primal. (Alas, Primal is the only child, yet before he went missing. His fate is unknown.) •Vegeta (Reincarnation) Olorun Olorun is the sixth child of Ancient Chaos, yet he too shallow and rescue as well. He is also creator of the universe of his own world as well. Olorun job is too make sure that all light spiritual are perfect in balance and yet making that there is no darkness and no corruption as well. There is no information that when or when not that he did have childern of his own not. His fate have never been revealed for very long time. Elohim Elohim is the seventh child of Ancient Chaos. He the master of all deities rank like Batala. His jobs to prevent many local deites to make mislead including Angels as well. And yet he threaten to all God of Destruction to make sure that all universe don't mislead yet he is the master of all judges and principal ranks. Yet he have he have one child - a son name Zadkiel. childern •Zadkiel Brahma Brahma is the Eighth child of the Ancient Chaos and yet the same fate as well. He is also the founder and creator to all Harmony God. To keep all universe clam and harmony at the same, yet he allow to create his own cultual known as the Harminous One. Yet his tribe is almost complete, except one who was killed since then. Brahma is the all powerful Harmony God, yet he is first founder of all Harmony God. Yet he have no childern, yet his true childern is all Harminous Gods who is the true nation childern to him and his creation. Da'at Da'at is the youngest of them all, and the only live survive from his father cruel since he watch everything from what he have done. Ever since he was child, he manage to escape and train on his own, so that he can rescue his brothers and sister from the father demise empire. After years he is already an adult. He confront his own father and manage to rescue his brothers and sister, yet all of them defeat their own father. Da'at is the youngest of them all, but his heart tell him to be the strongest and above all leadership. Batala agree to allow him that Da'at is the true nation of all leadership. His job is too watch over his creation and planet and seeing what path from them as well. He don't care it either good nor evils, just making sure that all planet and life got including story. Da'at is the youngest, but leader to all Infinite Family. Children •Michael •Metatron •Lucifer •Gabriel •Uriel •Alpha •Zeno •Gilgamesh •Nazareth •Goku (Reincarnation) Grand-kids •Raphael •Raziel •Divine •Dogma •Sophia •Mastema •Rehab •Shido Itsuka (Reincarnation of Nazareth) •Gohan (Reincarnation of Gilgamesh) •Goten (Reincarnation of Michael) Those are the family of all Infinite King, the Infinte Family blood line to all nation. They are all Infinte Omni-King. Trivia: The story is base on a Greece Mythology legend and story of Zeus, Kronos and her mother Rhea as well. About Kronos shallow his own childern to save one Zeus.Category:Omni-King Category:Template documentation Category:Templates Category:Characters Category:Gods